leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Melinda M. Snodgrass
| Place of birth = Los Angeles, California | Date of death = | Place of death = | Roles = Writer, story editor, script consultant | image2 = Melinda Snodgrass, 1989.jpg | imagecap2 = Snodgrass in 1989 }} Melinda M. Snodgrass is a writer who worked on several stories and teleplays for . She was also a story editor for The Next Generation during the second season and an executive script consultant on the third season. Her script for was unsolicited, the first such script to be produced for The Next Generation. It was also one of the first scripts that she ever wrote. (Peter Lauritson, TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Memorable Mission – The Measure Of A Man") While she got on well with Maurice Hurley, the head writer during the second season, Snodgrass had a much frostier relationship with his ultimate successor, Michael Piller. She, along with Hans Beimler and Richard Manning, made up her mind to leave at the end of the third season after Piller circulated a memo giving instructions on basic television writing practices, which Snodgrass considered an insult to her ability as a writer. (Ira Steven Behr, TNG Season 3 Blu-ray special feature "Technological Distinctiveness") A character seen on okudagrams in the episode was named after her, Captain Melinda Snodgrass, as well as one not seen, Snodgrass. Snodgrass was interviewed for . Also in , Snodgrass received a Writers Guild of America Award nomination in the category Episodic Drama for her work on . Snodgrass was born in Los Angeles, California, grew up in Albuquerque, New Mexico and studied voice at the Conservartorium in Vienna, Austria. She then studied law and worked as lawyer for several years until she started to work as writer and story editor for television projects. Beside her work on Star Trek, Snodgrass wrote the stories for episodes of L.A. Law (1991, episode directed by David Carson), Beyond Reality (1991, episode directed by Allan Kroeker), Reasonable Doubts (1992-1993), SeaQuest DSV (1993, starring Marco Sanchez and Stephanie Beacham), Strange Luck (1995), Sliders (1996, starring John Rhys-Davies), Profiler (1998-1999), The Outer Limits (1995-2000), and Manny Coto's Odyssey 5 (2003, starring Peter Weller). She also wrote the teleplay for the science fiction thriller Trapped in Space (1995) and the television pilot Star Command (1996) on which she also worked as Executive Producer. Between 1998 and 1999 Snodgrass was the consulting producer on the television series Profiler. In the more recent years she wrote several novels including the "Circuit" trilogy and the Edge series. Star Trek credits * ** – – Story Editor (Season 2) ** – – Executive Script Consultant (Season 3) ** – Writer ** – Teleplay ** – Writer ** – Writer ** – Writer * Star Trek novels ** Pocket TOS #19: The Tears of the Singers External links * MelindaSnodgrass.com – official site * * * * de:Melinda M. Snodgrass es:Melinda M. Snodgrass nl:Melinda M. Snodgrass Category:Writers Category:Story editors Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Writers Guild of America Award nominees